


together in the eye of a storm

by obsessive-fics (xoPrincessKayxo)



Series: PFF Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoPrincessKayxo/pseuds/obsessive-fics
Summary: Dan and Phil discover the valentine's day video has been leaked





	together in the eye of a storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill the "2012" square on my fic fest bingo card

Phil does not do anything without a plan. He carries itinerary folders for going to the airport, he gets to the movies as early as possible so he can get the perfect seat, and not even Dan is allowed to see his videos until he feels like he’s edited them enough to be seen by a different person. 

But this? He hadn’t planned for this at all, hadn’t planned to be sitting in his bed, barely halfway through his morning coffee, watching a private moment that was supposed to be between him and the person he loves dissected by an alarmingly large number of people. 

“What are we going to do? What the  _ fuck  _ are we going to do?” Dan asks from next to him, and he’s never not had an answer, a suggestion,  _ something.  _ But right now? He’s completely speechless. 

“Right,” Dan says tightly, storming out of the room. Phil puts his coffee down, slams his laptop shut, and falls back onto the bed. This is all his fault isn’t it? If he hadn’t made that stupid video in the first place, they wouldn’t be in this mess at all right now. And all he wants to do is stay in bed feeling sorry for himself, but there’s someone else he has to put above himself right now. He takes stock of the things he can control in this situation- the video. He can take down the video, try and stop it from spreading… He opens up his laptop and gets to work. He’s pretty deep into taking down every copy of the video he can find when he realizes he hasn’t heard from Dan since he stormed out earlier. He pushes his laptop inside and climbs out of bed. He’s done all he can do for today. 

“Dan? You okay?” he asks, stepping out into the hallway, and immediately  tripping over something. 

“Ow,” Dan groans from where he’s lying down on the floor. 

“Have you just been lying out here this whole time?” Phil asks, sitting down on the floor next to him. 

“Yeah, pretty much. I was gonna go for a walk, but then- well, you know,” Dan replies, rolling over so he’s laying on his back. 

“So you came outside and laid on the floor?” 

“It’s a good place to think,” Dan says, and they fall silent. 

“I’m sorry,” Phil blurts out after sitting there stewing in his own guilt becomes too much. 

“For what?” 

“This is all my fault. If I hadn’t made that video, then it never would’ve gotten out, and people wouldn’t be-”

“Hey,” Dan says softly, cutting him off, and sitting up. “None of this is your fault. That video is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me, and we’re not gonna let a bunch of strangers ruin that. Okay?” 

“Okay. I just wish there was something I could do, you know? I feel so useless,” Phil replies, leaning his head against the wall. Dan crawls to sit next to him, intertwining their hands and resting his head on Phil’s shoulder.

“I know how you feel. I feel pretty useless too- everyone’s asking all these questions, and expecting us to answer…  _ Shit.  _ What are we gonna tell people?” 

“I… I don’t know. I mean, what can we tell them? It’s pretty obvious isn’t it?” Phil asks, and the minute it’s out of his mouth, he knows it’s the wrong thing to say. 

“No. No, you can’t actually be suggesting-”

“Dan,” Phil tries to say, but once Dan is worked up, he’s worked up. 

“There is absolutely no way we’re gonna say, ‘congratulations you guys were right all along, we fuck!”

“Well, we would never say that-”

“Right, well I’m sure you’ll think of a channel appropriate euphemism,” Dan huffs, crossing his arms, and this is not at all how Phil wanted this day to go.

“We can’t just ignore this until it goes away, Dan. We have to address it somehow,” Phil tries to say, but it’s too late- Dan’s guard is firmly up.

“Well, let me know when you figure out how,” Dan mutters, storming off. Phil watches him go, and then bangs his head against the wall a few times. He doesn’t know what to do! He doesn’t know what the fuck to do, and that scares him more than anything.  _ Well, almost anything,  _ he thinks, looking at Dan’s closed bedroom door worriedly. 

Phil spends the rest of the day trying to give Dan space. They’re both scared, and hurt, and he doesn’t want them taking it out on each other. He tries to get some work done, reads emails until he realizes he needs Dan’s input in order to answer almost all of them. He puts on the final fantasy soundtrack and starts cleaning the house, but eventually it starts to get late, and he realizes neither of them have eaten. He makes pancakes and carries a plate of them to Dan’s door. 

“I don’t want to talk to you right now!” Dan calls petulantly, and he sighs. Still mad then. 

“Then we won’t talk! But you need to eat- I made pancakes,” he calls back. There’s silence for a minute, and then the door opens. 

“Just pancakes,” Dan says opening the door. So they sit on his bed eating pancakes, and Phil watches him out of the corner of his eye trying to assess his mood.

“My mum doesn’t even know,” Dan says quietly after they’ve finished their pancakes.

“I mean. Your mum probably knows,” Phil says without really thinking about it.

“That is so not funny right now,” Dan replies, glaring at him, and yeah, now definitely isn’t the time for that. 

“Sorry. I really am sorry, you know. About all of this,” Phil tells him, and Dan visibly softens. 

“I’m not mad at you. I’m just…” 

“Yeah. Me too.” 

And then Dan does something he hasn’t done in a really long time, and crawls into Phil’s lap.

“We’ll figure something out. We’re not gonna do anything we’re not ready to do,” Phil promises, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Okay,” Dan says into his neck.

Phil doesn’t do anything without a plan, but sitting here with everything coming crashing down around them? There was no way he ever could have planned for this. 

“Hey,” Dan says softly, pulling Phil out of his thoughts before he can enter full blown panic mode. 

“Hm?” he answers distractedly. 

“I love you,” Dan says, and even though they’re terrified and way out of their depth, Phil feels like as long as that’s true, they can make it through this. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](https://obsessive-fics.tumblr.com/post/179401536266/title-together-in-the-eye-of-a-storm-word-count)


End file.
